Here with Me
by Bella4evr3
Summary: When Ichigo dies, he would have never wondered that he would catch the attention of the Soul King. Now reincarnated, as the Soul Prince, can Ichigo have the life that he was meant to? Without knowing about his past life, what will be the reactions to the Gotei 13 when they meet the new Soul Prince? NOTE: I will be deleting chapters 1-7 and leaving the first 2 rewritten chapters
1. Chapter 1 Rewrite

Author's Note: Yes I am alive. Sorry about the wrong info! Truly I am – I just had no idea how I was going to retype all of this – yet this is proof of how different this will be from the original. This chapter alone is far more different than the previous chapter one. Also there will be no flashback sequences like the original as I found writing the flashback scenes ruined the mood of the story and somehow took my muse away for continuing this story. I would love to hear what you guys think in a review and if I should continue writing. Thanks and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All rights are reserved.

Chapter One (Rewrite)

Waking up from an inconsolable nightmare had him upright in bed in an instant, as pale moonlight draped in and illuminated a boy with long, dark orange hair. Sweat accumulated through the rough hours of sleep, clinging closely to his robes his hair matted with sweat… His hands shook as well as his body… how many times now did it make? 10? 20? He had lost count after the sixth night… it didn't matter how tired he was he always awoke the same.

Getting up from his covers – standing up and grabbing a cloth that laid against his side table – wiping away the gathered wetness that formed around his face and neck. Every time his eyes closed a horrid and gruesome face appeared along with high volume screeches that had him turning over each night. He was only ten years of age and his nightmares still made him terrified even though his father always told him that they only belonged to the world of make believe. Yet, he always considered his father and his life as part of that make believe world.

His whole ten years of growing up was exactly out of a fairy tale with masquerades, sword-fighting, and getting waited on hand and foot. A Prince he was… he was always referred to as 'Prince' never by his own name… sometimes he felt lonely and even lonelier when his nightmares ended.

His servant – a women who had long blond hair that was tied behind her back, and blue eyes with a complexion of pure ivory – always checked up on him, Mari, was her name. "The nightmare again?" her voice drifted, his eyes targeting the direction seeing his door open and Mari walking and stopping at his bedside.

Setting the cloth back on the side table and nodded his little head. "My Prince, I wish I could tell you the nightmares will go away in time. Although that would be a lie. I wish I could offer you some words of comfort…" she expresses, however her words did offer him comfort in a way. Mari had cared for him ever since he could remember – replacing the places where his father couldn't pick up… His father was a King – always busy with paper work and dealings of the kingdom. He loved his father, though… what little kid wouldn't? He looked up to his father and wanted to be like him when he grew up.

Mari presented him with a clear glass of water, he accepted it and grabbed ahold of the thin glass drinking it greedily. His robes dragged along the pale-white tile while he combed his long hair with the side of his hand. Silver eyes just as illuminating as the pale moon above. At some point, his thoughts led him to wanting to know why he had been plagued by endless nightmares.

Why he was chosen to watch over and over…. the war… the lost lives…, death. No one wanted to witness those tragedies. So why… why him?

He had asked himself that over the years until the nightmares stopped and forgot he even had them. The nightmares made him stronger, tougher; able to deal with the world's blind truths. At some point in his life he had matured from his ten year old self – experienced more, knowledge was power some would say others would say power… he had that, too. In the form of his sword. The correct term was Zanpaukto.

His father's second in command, Titus, had taught him about Zanpauktos and their many powers. Through Zanjutsu (swordsmanship) each Zanpaukto is unique: the swords are reflections of a Shinigami's power and soul. Shinigami being the operative term of what he was… yes he was a Shinigami. A creature of death.

Many sword lessons and private lessons later Ichigo had discovered the world that had been hidden from him. At first, when he heard the voices it reminded him of the night terrors that plagued his younger years. Although, his father, who had told him the truth – the truth of his home.

The Soul Kingdom – his father being the Soul King and him being the Soul Prince. The truth was a lot to handle and at some point that little boy was replaced; replaced by a seeker… a seeker of knowledge and truths and information. With gaining knowledge and power Ichigo was envied by his people and his father proud. His father watched over him his whole life watching him countering his fears and learning to be brave in the face of danger. Conquering everything and succeeding in every little thing he did.

Soon enough he found himself on missions his father ordered of him. With each mission he gained experience – soon that experience evolved into something far greater. Until his missions became history – and in that made his existence revered to others. The simple wording of 'Prince' evoked happiness and fear at the same time.

He was currently walking his way towards the throne room. The point where the whole kingdom came alive. He heard his footsteps echo through the hall – many steps later he pushed double doors open to reveal a spacious and grand throne room.

"I see you've made it in record time, my son." A gruff, but gentle voice reverberated throughout the grand room. He didn't lose his footing when the doors closed behind him continuing his pace until he stopped only inches from his father – the Soul King.

"I've returned from the outer cities of the living world dealing with the influx of Hollow activity." He reported taking a short glance around the throne room. He could see his father's second in command, Titus, behind him to the right – Mari was standing to the left of himself in her usual position – overlooking the room for signs of danger. Although – when he continued to glance to his father's guard he saw soft smiles gracing their faces – it had been a long while since the kingdom's atmosphere was this light. His gaze softened for the moment.

"Is there any new assignments that should be made available to me?" He asked his father. Considering himself able to do more than simply dealing with Hollows so it surprised him when his father suggested going to the Soul Society. When he was younger he read a lot about the Soul Society and the Gotei Thirteen.

"It has come to my esteemed attention from the Captain Commander of the Gotei Thirteen that a Soul Reaper that was a former Captain has committed several unspeakable crimes down in the living world and in the Soul Society as well as breaking out of Mugen prison below Central forty-six. Due to central forty-six being down as the representatives have all been executed by said prisoner. I want you to bring back the escapee and bring him back to be executed by my hand. I will handing you authority in the matter – whatever decisions the Gotei make have to be considered through you." All he could do was gawk – he hadn't heard his father speak that much in a single sitting – what made even more unbelievable was the seriousness of his father's voice and the severity of his words promised.

He bowed his head in acceptance he was no longer dealing with childish problems for once in his adult life he was handed a problem that affected not just him or the people around him – he was dealing with a person of his own mind set. A seeker.


	2. Chapter 9 - Chapter 2 Rewrite

Author's Note: Hey so I updated a lot quicker this time! Yay! You all deserve to get a ready update on the progression of this story so I decided to be nice and update. Thank you for all the continued support this story has been receiving I really appreciate each one of your reviews they make me smile. So please keep on reviewing. Hope you all enjoy – Bella4evr3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All Rights go to its respective owner.

Chapter Two (Rewrite)

The resounding voice of his father shook him with anticipation. Never had he felt this feeling. Well until now. The pressure was on, yet Ichigo didn't feel a thing. Maybe it was his upbringing or maybe the reality hadn't really sunken in quit yet, but he knew one thing – he was ready for this. He reminded himself he was a seeker – a seeker of knowledge and power – the Soul Reaper he had to find was a Soul Reaper after his own – to have such knowledge to manipulate others for countless centuries and to be able to take control of Central forty-six and still plan was almost unheard of dare he say he was quite moved by the reaper who accomplished such a feat.

He needed no Hell butterfly being the Soul Prince had its privileges. Mari opened the Senkimon with her zanpaukto – opening the gateway between the Soul Kingdom to the world of the Gotei Thirteen – the Soul Society, where souls of the living world come through konzo and make lives after they pass on. It was the job of the Gotei Thirteen to protect these souls at all costs. When he was young he had read a lot about the Soul Society and the Gotei Thirteen – the thirteen representing the strongest of Soul Reapers – he had read that there were three ways to become a captain: Captain Proficiency test, personal recommendation, and trial by combat. Quickly using shunpo in a matter of seconds Ichigo arrived at the other opening. Stepping onto the platform that played home to the main Senkimon of the Soul Society.

This was his first time landing foot into the Seiretei. He wasn't at all impressed. It was huge – yes – but the landscape of the Soul Palace couldn't do this place justice. "Prince, are you ready?" He heard Mari ask from behind. He had masked his reiryoku finding it easy as walking. He had never been the one to leak his spiritual pressure when on mission. This particular one was one of great importance to himself and all of the Soul Kingdom and Soul Society. He really felt like he had the whole world on his shoulders and that was no easy task.

"Let us continue." The Prince commanded of his subordinates – Mari and Titus – had followed after him through the Senkimon. "Our presence will soon no doubt be discovered. " he added shortly after taking up shunpo – as the scenery flashed before him, leaping off one building to another gaining ground in the distance he could clearly make out the barracks of the first squad – the center of the Seiretei and Soul Society. Long, orange hair bellowed through the wind, "Should we alert them of our mission?" Mari questioned, "Somehow I think they figured it out." Titus answers.

He stayed silent. Letting the Soul Reapers surround them. Soul Reapers of all levels were there – he moved his glance to behold the Captains that wore a white haori signifying their place and power in the Gotei Thirteen. As he glanced at numerous captains a weird feeling popped in his gut pushing the feeling down so he could focus at the task at hand although he would be coming back to that weird feeling later.

"What is the meaning of this!?" He remained still as a heavy amount of spiritual pressure tried to pulverize him. He noticed his guard – Mari more than Titus and saw her struggling, yet he couldn't pay her any mind. He had a face to uphold and showing concern wouldn't be doing that. "I am here on orders of my father, the Soul King to capture ex-captain Aizen and bring him to the Soul Palace to be executed by my father himself."

He took a step closer to the Captain Commander he assumed the old man was exactly that with the heavy amount of reiryoku still pounding against him, "I would cease your reiryoku if you want to continue to live." His voice toneless, although he noticed the air was easier to breathe judging from Mari's exhale of breath.

He straightened himself evoking power worthy of his noble stature, "now that we got that out of the way – I am now seizing control over the Gotei Thirteen and the Soul Society on orders from your Soul King, until we locate ex-Captain Aizen. Are there any problems?" No one spoke – not even the second captain Soi-Feng, could spout out anything in anger – the Soul Prince was higher than their Captain Commander.

All of them couldn't do anything simply because the Soul Prince mirrored their once substitute soul reaper friend. However both were different – the Soul Prince wasn't the Ichigo they all knew. This one was colder…lifeless, for lack of a better term.

"Captain Kurotsuchi of Squad Twelve." The painted captain looked shock at his name being called responding his voice sounding like a snake coiling around its new master, "My Prince I am at your service."

"I want all the records of hollow activity and paper work ex-captain Aizen has worked on the last couple of years. Can you do that?" The captain of research and development gawked at the outrageous command, but knew better to get on the Prince's bad side and simply complied, "It will take time but I'm sure I can manage to get the papers in order."

"See that you do. Now Captain Hitsuguya I understand you had your suspicions' on Aizen's betrayal why didn't you act on it?" His tone was steady – not blaming any judge to the small captain – the bleached haired captain took a step forward and explained the situation the best he could.


End file.
